Project Summary Administrative Core The Administrative Core, through the development and implementation of strategic integrated management systems, will work to support the Center of Excellence for the Development and Testing of Point-of-Care Tests (POCT) for Sexually Transmitted Diseases (STDs). We will lead, support, and assist our Cores to integrate and build multidisciplinary partnerships; to ensure outreach and communications to guarantee the inclusion of diverse expertise investigators, industry scientists, and engineers; to evaluate performance and guide performance improvement; and to cultivate service excellence in order to reach our Center's overall goals and specific aims, as well as the goals of the POC Technologies Research Network. The goals of our Administrative Core include addressing the epidemics of STDs/HIV in the U.S. and in low and middle income countries by development and better use of Point-of-Care (POC) tests, to address health inequity and improve sexual health. 1. We will support the Center of Excellence and all the individual Cores by assisting them for the development and verification of POC technologies via collaborative efforts that merge scientific and technological capabilities with clinical need and training of developers, as well as end users of POCT. 2. We will support the Cores as they use clinical drivers of technology progression for developing new and expanding existing POC Tests, by providing assistance insure that milestones for each project are met. 3. We will help to implement functioning core components that work smoothly together in a collaborative fashion and with other members of the Point-of-Care Technologies Research Network (POCTRN). 4. Our Administrative Core will implement a smooth transition along a pipeline from developmental of prototype assays through early in-house, clinical translation and validation testing. 5. Our operational administration will assist Cores to ascertain needs of end users of POC, train scientists, fund scientists and biomedical engineers for development of prototype and mature POC technologies, as well as pilot test and validate POC tests in diverse clinical settings. In this coordinated manner, we can assist with the logical development of POC assays, which will have sufficient scientific merit to progress to FDA submission and ultimate commercialization.